


Speechless

by 1dasfudge



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Abbey road days, Angst, Feelings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: If I promised boy to you, that I'll never talk again, and I'll never love again, I'll never write a song, won't even sing along...
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Yoko Ono
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I have like a whole unfinished work dying to be finished (And it will be!) but I couldn't help but write this as I listened to Speechless by Lady Gaga. It's such a heartbreaking, beautiful song so I wrote this instead of sleeping. Enjoy! :)

It was a long, tiring day. George and Ringo had already packed their things and left. Paul was still mindlessly playing his bass in a corner while John kissed Yoko goodbye. Paul watched as John put his guitar in it’s case.

“Didn’t you come in with Yoko?”

“Why do you care?”

Paul raised his eyebrows and looked away, too tired to fight. “I just thought you two came in the same car together, guess not.”

John walks over and pulls up a chair, he sits across from Paul, knees barely touching like the old days. Paul settles down his bass. “Why are you so close?”

“I have to tell you something.”

Paul scoffed. “You sure you didn’t already?”

“I haven’t told anyone about this. I thought you’d be the first to know. John’s face was unreadable, his voice sounded far away. Paul leaned back cautiously.

“Go on with it then.”

“I don’t want to do this anymore.”

Paul pulled a puzzled look. “You told me that already.”

“No, not  _ this _ .” John motioned the space between them. “I mean the band,  _ The Beatles _ . I’ve had enough of it…” The world began to sway as John’s words became mute. It looked like he was still speaking but Paul couldn’t hear a word. His vision began to blur, was it the tears? His brain stutters for a moment and his eyes take in more light than he expected. Everything goes on pause while his thoughts catch up but he can’t make a sound. Slowly, sound came back.

“...It’s needed, like a divorce, you understand don’t you?” John finished, waiting for an answer. Paul still couldn’t speak. He tried and tried but nothing came out. John noticed Paul was struggling.

“I know this came out of the blue but I couldn’t hold it in anymore, Paul, please tell me you understand?”

Paul stopped trying. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them again. He didn’t want to let go, not now, not when everything seems so dark, he needed John but it’s too late. It was too late a long time ago. Paul placed one hand on John’s shoulder. This time John raised his eyebrows, still waiting. Paul still stared back, lost in that wild beard was a boy who Paul loved, where is he now? He stared into those brown eyes burning with anxious tears.

“Answer me!” John roared. “Do you have nothing to say? I poured everything out to you, tell me what you’re thinking!” He demanded. His eyes desperately searched Paul’s… still waiting. 

To Paul’s surprise his heart answered. “I love you, John. Never forget that.”

And with that Paul stood up, picked up his bass and left. He couldn't hide the tears of hurt when he drove home that night.


End file.
